yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 065
！キメラテック・オーバー・ドラゴン | romaji = Heru Kaizā Ryō! Kimeratekku Ōbā Doragon | japanese translated = Hell Kaiser Ryo! Chimeratech Over Dragon | episode number = 65 | japanese air date = December 28, 2005 | english air date = September 7, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Power Bond | animation director = Tea Sun In }} No Pain, No Game, known as Hell Kaiser Ryo! Chimeratech Over Dragon in the Japanese version, is the sixty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Following his loss to Aster Phoenix during episode 57, Zane Truesdale has fallen into a slump and has been unable to win a Duel since. After losing a recent duel in the Amateur League, he is approached by a manager named Mr. Shroud, who offers to help him reclaim his former glory, telling him he must start at the bottom. He means this literally, as Zane ends up Dueling Mad Dog in a caged underground Dueling arena. Both Duelists wear shock collars that render damage to Life Points as actual pain. During the Duel, Zane admits that he is tired of losing and now believes that his former philosophy of respecting his opponent is flawed. He simply wants to win. Though he is losing badly the entire Duel, Zane wipes out all 15,000 of Mad Dog's Life Points in a single turn with "Chimeratech Overdragon". Zane soon dons a new black leather costume, partially resembling Seto Kaiba's Battle City outfit and Atticus Rhodes's Nightshroud outfit. In the Japanese version, he changes his former moniker of Kaiser to Hell Kaiser. Featured Duels Zane Truesdale vs. Unknown Duelist Duel already in progress. Zane has 150 Life Points left and his opponent controls "Magical Scientist" (300/300) in Attack Position. Turn ?: Unknown Duelist "Magical Scientist" attacks directly (Zane 150 → 0). Mad Dog vs. Zane Truesdale Turn 1: Mad Dog Mad Dog draws. He then Normal Summons "Acid Slime" (800/1000) in Defense Position. When this monster is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, Zane will take 800 damage. Mad Dog then Sets a card. Turn 2: Zane Zane draws. He then Sets a card. Zane then activates "Different Dimension Capsule" to remove a card in his Deck from play. On Zane's second Standby Phase after the activation of "Different Dimension Capsule", he can destroy "Different Dimension Capsule" and add the removed card to his hand. Since Mad Dog controls a monster and Zane controls no monsters, he Special Summons "Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600) from his hand in Attack Position. Mad Dog then activates his face-down "Last Machine Acid Virus" to Tribute "Acid Slime" and destroy all Machine-type monsters on Zane's side of the Field and in his hand, as well as any Machine-type monsters that he draws during his next three turns. For each monster destroyed this way, Zane will take 500 damage. "Cyber Dragon" is destroyed (Zane 4000 → 3500). Turn 3: Mad Dog Mad Dog draws "Contingency Fee" and subsequently activates it to force Zane to draw until he has six cards in his hand and increase his (Mad Dog's) Life Points by 1000 for each card Zane draws. Zane draws three cards (Mad Dog 4000 → 7000). Due to the Lingering effect of "Last Machine Acid Virus", Mad Dog is permitted to see the cards Zane drew to check for Machine-types. The cards drawn are "Card from a Different Dimension", "Battle Fusion", and "Damage Polarizer". Mad Dog then activates "Card Destruction" to force both players to discard their hands and draw the same amount of cards that they discarded. Mad Dog discards "Jam Defender", "Jam Breeding Machine" and "DNA Surgery" while Zane discards "Return Soul", "Limiter Removal", "Polymerization", "Card from a Different Dimension", "Battle Fusion", and "Damage Polarizer". Due to the Lingering effect of "Last Machine Acid Virus", Zane reveals he drew "Cyber Barrier Dragon", "Power Bond", "Cyber Laser Dragon", "Cyber Kirin", "Trap Booster", and "Cyber Phoenix". "Cyber Barrier Dragon", "Cyber Laser Dragon", "Cyber Kirin" and "Cyber Phoenix" are destroyed (Zane 3500 → 1500). Mad Dog then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards (one of which is "Clone Slime"). Mad Dog then Normal Summons "Clone Slime" (0/0) in Defense Position and Sets two cards. Turn 4: Zane Zane draws "Future Fusion" and subsequently activates it to send two "Cyber Dragons" from his Deck to the Graveyard and Fusion Summon "Cyber Twin Dragon"The cards sent to the Graveyard are not shown at this point, but the contents of Zane's Graveyard are revealed on the final turn of the Duel., but the summoned monster won't be allowed to attack the turn it's summoned. Mad Dog then activates his face-down "Jammer Slime" to negate the effect of "Future Fusion" and destroy it by discarding "Draw Slime". Since "Draw Slime" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, letting Mad Dog draw one card. Mad Dog then activates his face-down "Despised Reality", which gives Zane two options. The first will let Mad Dog draw two cards in exchange for Zane being permitted to Special Summon a Level 4 or below monster from his Deck. If Zane does not choose this option, then Mad Dog will take 1000 damage during the End Phase. Zane selects the first and Special Summons "Proto-Cyber Dragon" from his Deck (1100/600) in Attack Position, so Mad Dog draws two cards. "Proto-Cyber Dragon" attacks "Clone Slime", but Mad Dog activates the latter's effect to send it to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Acid Slime" (800/1000) from his Graveyard in Defense Position as well as make it the new attack target. "Proto-Cyber Dragon" destroys "Acid Slime". The effect of "Acid Slime" activates (Zane 1500 → 700). Turn 5: Mad Dog Mad Dog draws. He then activates "Slime Base" to Special Summon "Multiple Slime" (1500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. "Multiple Slime" attacks and destroys "Proto-Cyber Dragon" (Zane 700 → 300). Mad Dog then Sets two cards. At this point, Zane attempts to quit the duel and leave but Mr. Shroud convinces him to let his past go and that his friends have abandoned him and thus, Zane succumbs to his inner anger and unleashes his fury. Turn 6: Zane Zane draws "Cybernetic Fusion Support". On Zane's Standby Phase, he activates the final effect of "Different Dimension Capsule", destroying it to add "Overload Fusion" to his hand. Zane then activates "Power Bond", which will allow him to Fusion Summon a Machine-type Fusion Monster by sending the appropriate Fusion Material Monsters from his hand or field to the Graveyard. The summoned monster's ATK will be doubled, but Zane will take damage equal to its original ATK on the End Phase should it still be on the field. Zane then activates "Cybernetic Fusion Support" to pay half his Life Points (Zane 300 → 150) and remove from play his three "Cyber Dragons" from his Graveyard in order to use "Cybernetic Fusion Support" as the substitute for the Fusion Material Monsters used for the Fusion Summon done by "Power Bond". "Power Bond" then Fusion Summons "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Power Bond", the ATK of "Cyber End Dragon" is doubled ("Cyber End Dragon": 4000 → 8000/2800). Mad Dog then activates his face-down "Slime Ball" to destroy "Cyber End Dragon" and increase his Life Points by the ATK of "Cyber End Dragon" (Mad Dog 7000 → 15000). Zane then activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Proto-Cyber Dragon" (1100/600) in Attack Position. Zane then activates "Overload Fusion" to remove from play "Proto-Cyber Dragon", "Cyber Laser Dragon", "Cyber Barrier Dragon", "Cyber Kirin", "Cyber Phoenix" and "Cyber End Dragon" from his field and Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Chimeratech Overdragon" (?/?) in Attack Position (Due to the effect of "Proto-Cyber Dragon", it is treated as "Cyber Dragon" while face-up on the field). Due to the effect of "Chimeratech Overdragon", it gains 800 ATK and DEF for each monster used in its Fusion Summon. Six monsters were used ("Chimeratech Overdragon": ? → 4800/? → 4800). "Chimeratech Overdragon" attacks and destroys "Multiple Slime" (Mad Dog 15000 → 11700). Since "Multiple Slime" was destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, letting Mad Dog Special Summon three "Slime Monster Tokens" (500/500 each) in Attack Position. Mad Dog then activates his face-down "Trap Trip" to add "Last Machine Acid Virus" from his Graveyard to his hand. Mad Dog intends to set "Last Machine Acid Virus" next turn and use it to destroy "Chimeratech Overdragon" and win the Duel. At this point Zane reveals another effect of "Chimeratech Overdragon": It may also attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters used for its Summon, so it can attack five more times. "Chimeratech Overdragon" attacks and destroys the three "Slime Tokens" (Mad Dog 11700 → 7400 → 3100 → 0). Differences in adaptations Mad Dog's voice in the dub appears to be a parody of Mike Tyson. When Zane activates "Overload Fusion", the final card shown on the left as his Deck is fanned out in front of him is shown to be "Kuriboh" in the English version. In the Japanese version, the picture of said card is obscured, but it is an EARTH-attribute monster. Trivia * This episode's English title is a pun on the phrase "No pain, no gain". Errors * In the dub, when Alexis Rhodes rolls the magazine about Zane, the Sacred Beast cards are shown as if it wasn't dubbed. * In the dub, when Zane activates "Different Dimension Capsule", he states that the card removed from play via its effect will return to his Hand after three Turns, when it should be two Turns. * When Zane attacks "Multiple Slime" with "Chimeratech Overdragon", "Multiple Slime" is shown to be in Defense Position when it was actually in Attack Position (since Mad Dog had used it to attack "Proto-Cyber Dragon" the turn before). Damage calculation is applied correctly. * When Zane summons "Cyber End Dragon", "Chimeratech Overdragon" is shown on his duel disk instead. * In the dub, when the Monsters used for "Chimeratech Overdragon"'s Fusion Summon are being removed from Zane's Graveyard, "Cyber Dragon" is incorrectly shown instead of "Cyber Laser Dragon". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes